Beginnings
by Legacy of the Dark
Summary: When Thomas, Newt, and Minho end up going to this very special school, they meet some of the weirdest people. Roxanna Harrison, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace are the first ones they meet, and the six end up surviving the school year together. Or rather, school life. Let's see where this all takes us. [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

Chapter 1: Meeting the Three 

**A/N: HEY GUYS. I'm back! It's been a while. I decided to start another story, and I have no clue if I'll update my Percico story. This will get interesting. Tell me if you like it ^-^  
**

**Oh, and everyone who's dead... isn't dead. Everyone's alive (obviously). YAY**

~Roxanna's POV~

"So, we're supposed to meet up with the new kids at the office right?" I asked, glancing at my cousin, Percy.

"Yeah, there are three of them apparently." He grinned, his eyes shone sea green.

Thalia just followed us, smirking, her electric blue eyes held something like authority.

The three of us are cousins. Percy, Thalia and I. The only things that distinguished that we were even related was the fact we all had dark hair.

As we neared the main office, I sprinted ahead, and swung open the door. Percy and Thalia were at my heels, grinning like mad.

The principal (who happened to be Thalia's dad) looked up at us, an expectant look on his face.

"Hey dad." Thalia greeted, sitting down in one of the chairs. He nodded and looked at the two of us.

"Ok, you three. You know the drill?" He asked, looking at the three of us. We nodded, and murmured a yes. We've done this before, got the newbies ready for school life.

Or... school life here.

"Where are the newbies?" Thalia looked confused for a second before looking expectantly at her father.

"Right here" Came a voice from behind us. I spun around to see three boys. They looked about our age, 16-17, roughly. The one that spoke looked Asian, dark haired, dark eyed, almost 6 feet tall. Probably 5"11.

The one on his left (or my right) was blonde, had dark hazel eyes, and was watching us. He was taller than the guy in the middle, maybe 6"1?

The last guy wasn't as tall as the other two, has short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Alright, alright. Welcome to hell." I greet, smirking. "We'll make sure it feels like hell every single day for you guys."

The three boys looked at me, eyes wide.

"She's kidding, you guys." Percy assures, rolling his eyes at me. "She just likes to scare newbies."

"I'm sure my dad gave you three rookies the welcome talk." Thalia snickers at the boys expressions. "I'm Thalia Grace, this guy is Percy Jackson, and little miss Grim Reaper is Roxanna Harrison."

I flashed a grin and gave them a thumbs up.

"Names?" Percy asked, eyes never leaving them.

"I'm Minho." The one in the middle, Minho, never really took his eye off me.

"Newt." The blonde spoke up, and I caught an accent, which I could probably guess was British.

I looked at the last guy, smiling.

"Thomas, my name's Thomas."

Nodding, I looked at Thalia's dad. Everyone in the school knows that there are some gods and goddesses here. Styx, Athena came up with the idea of setting up a school. Originally it was just demigods, but soon, it expanded to clear sighted mortals, shadowhunters, among some other select people, like these three guys.

"I'm sure uncle airhead told you about the gods and goddesses and all that." I glanced at Zeus as I said this. He nodded, and gestured for us to hurry.

"Let's move and get this damn tour over with. I promised Isabelle I'd train with her after lunch today." Thalia looked bored, as she stood up from her chair.

Percy moved to the door and held it open for us.

"After you guys" His gaze swept the room. I snickered, as I gestured for the three new guys to get moving. Thalia had become restless and had already exited into the hallway, the boys looked at each other and followed her out. I followed them, with Percy on my heels.

* * *

"Ok, first things first. If you guys want a good rep around her, don't mess with the demigods. Our parents are here, as teachers and such. Trust me though, most of them are nice." I explained as we walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Emphasis on most." Percy added, walking beside Minho. Somehow, we ended up walking in partners. I ended up walking beside Newt and Thalia with Thomas.

"Yeah, you might not want to get in a fight with the Ares kids. They make better friends than enemies, trust me." Thalia suggested.

"Anyways, choose your friends wisely because there are some asses around here who like to pick on the newbies." I continued, turning back around, walking forwards again.

We kept walking in silence for a while before walking into the cafeteria.

"Welcome to the cafeteria, or better known as the hive." Percy spoke up, walking up beside me.

"Why the hive?" Thomas asked, looking confused when I turned to look at him.

"Because it's usually as busy as a bee hive, therefore, rightly named the hive." I explained. I had the explanation memorized, due to constant repetition over the year.

The three nodded.

We were about to keep going when I heard someone call, or scream, my name, rather angrily.

Spinning on my heel, I turned to face one of my best friends, and one of my biggest rivals.

Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

I smirked.

"Hey, La Rue. What do you want?" I asked, walking right up to the girl. She was taller than me, but I stood up to her nonetheless.

"I never got to get that fight out of you. Especially after that challenge yesterday during chemistry." She growled, smirking.

"Later, I'm busy. After school maybe, fighting arena. You. Me." I sighed, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Spectators allowed?" She glanced behind me for a brief moment before looking back at me.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." I waved her off, smiling rather innocently.

She laughed, before turning and stalking off.

There was a moment of silence before I turned around and smiled at the three behind me.

"Looks like you three are going to get a fight on your first day."


	2. Chapter 2

Beginnings

Chapter 2: Siblings and Friends

Roxy's POV

We left the cafeteria shortly after the encounter with Clarisse. We stopped at the end of the hallway, where it forked off in three other directions.

"Where to?" I asked, turning to look at the other five. I grinned.

"Hmmm... can we show them the arena?" Thalia suggested.

"I ws thinking the weapons room but alright, that works too." Percy said, rolling his eyes. I laughed, and looked at the three other boys.

"Alright, arena it is." I turned, taking the hallway that veered off to the right. I didn't have to llok to know they were right behind me.

It was silent. Well, at least until we ran into Leo Valdez.

"Leo, what are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Knowing the son Hephaestus, whatever it is he's doing, it can't be very good for the rest of us.

"Nothing, just waiting." He grinned.

I looked at him, he looked elfish, like he was never up to any good. He'd grown quite a bit since the first time I've met him. Although, he still looked like he was too hyper for his own good, like he was way too ADHD, even for a demigod.

Anyways, I gave him a skeptical look.

"Waiting? Waiting for who?" I looked around.

We were standing in of the residence hallways. Rooms lined the walls of the hallway.

You see, the way things are set up here is like how the cabins are set up at camp. Except instead of getting just a cabin, each god or goddess got a hallway of rooms. Demigods stay in the room, in the hallway depending on their parent. Everyone else was assigned a room.

And that's just for the year. During the summer, demigods head off to camp while everyone else did whatever they had decided to do that summer.

"A friend." He replied, casually.

Leo was one that seemed to have many friends and yet none that he was rather close with. Of course, there was the seven, me, maybe Nico.

I sighed.

"Which friend?" I started to tap my foot.

He just looked at me, as if I would have any idea who in Tartarus he was talking about.

"Me." came a very familiar voice. One I met the same time I met Leo.

"Jason." I looked past Leo and saw the blonde son of Jupiter.

"Newbies?" Jason asked once he walked up to us.

I nodded.

"Guys, this is Thomas, Minho and Newt. You three, this is Jason Grace and Leo Valdez." I pointed and introduced them to each other.

"Jason's my brother." Thalia added. "My... full brother."

"Wait, what?" Thomas looked confused.

"Our parents are gods, and they can't keep it in their pants very well, so they tend to have a lot of kids. Most of us who share the same godly parents are half siblings, but there are some cases where there are full siblings, where the gods have more than one kid with the same person." I explained.

"Alright, how about you? You got any siblings?" Minho asked, looking at me.

"2. A brother and a sister." I said. "You'll meet them at some point."

"Anyways, we should get moving." Percy started down the hall, the other three boys not far behind him.

Me and Thalia said our good byes before catching up.

We continued on, there was the occasional question, but other than that, there weren't many words that was said.

Upon arriving at the arena, the first thing we hear is yelling.

I knew these two voices.

Let's see, which two people do I know that argue a lot?

Oh right.

Jace Herondale and Nico Di Angelo.

Nico's my younger (well, technically he was born long before me, but he's still younger than me, I don't know) half brother. I first met Nico when Percy brought him and his sister, Bianca to camp. I remember Bianca had chosen to be a Hunter so I didn't see much of her. Still don't see her very often, to be quite honest. Nico, on the other hand, the two of us had stayed behind on the quest to save Artemis, so we got quite a bit of bonding time. Nico had never really fully forgiven Bianca for choosing to be a hunter, but he seems to have left it behind for the most part.

Jace, I met recently. The blonde haired, golden eyed shadowhunter was quite the puzzle. At first, he didn't seem like anything special, but of course, he proved me wrong. He had a fight with Percy once, and let's just say it ended up with the two of them going to the infirmary. I'm friends with him and his girlfriend, but even then I feel like I don't know him very well.

I groaned, before walking down towards them, the others hard on my heels.

"NICO! JACE!" I yelled, staring at them. Nico was the first to shut up and look at me. Jace quieted afterwards. Both did not look happy. "What are you two arguing about this time?"

"Well..." Nico started, before shooting a glare at the blonde haired shadowhunter. Jace rolled his eyes, before turning his golden amber gaze towards me.

"Let's just say we pissed each other off real bad." Jace said.

"Don't you two always piss each other off though?" I knew these two pretty well. I don't know why they argued so much. Maybe it was Jace's ego, maybe it was Nico's stubbornness. Who knows.

"Whatever." Nico took a few steps closer to me. The two of us were close, really close.

"Anyways..." I started but what happened next left me speechless.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was short .**

**Writer's block is crazy, and I really don't have a very good grasp on a plot but I'll figure something out.  
**

**Leave ideas in your reviews. They can only help ^-^**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review, favourite... follow... all that**


End file.
